


野战

by zhicuozhengzongdee



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhicuozhengzongdee/pseuds/zhicuozhengzongdee





	野战

睡袋内空间太过狭小，于炀红着脸，两手抵在祁醉胸前，迎也不是推也不是。

“队长……”

“嘘……”祁醉用食指摩挲过于炀双唇，转而做了个噤声的手势，“卜那那他们可都睡了，炀神，一会儿记得小点声喘。”

“喘……嗯……”于炀软糯糯应了声，鼻音里带了些许难耐的腔调。

祁醉不紧不慢俯身贴近于炀，与他鼻尖相蹭，他一只手温柔地抚摸过人发顶，动作轻缓至极，半晌才压低声音问：

“想要我吗？”

“嗯……想要队长……”

耳边传来恋人低沉蛊惑的嗓音，于炀下意识地用手臂缠绕在祁醉颈肩，接着伸出舌尖舔了舔祁醉唇角。

“啧，小狼崽子，学会勾引我了？”

祁醉吻上他，灵巧的舌尖探入，轻而易举地夺走了身下人的呼吸。二人唇齿间溢满了彼此情动时紊乱的气息，混合着帐外的蝉鸣声、风吹草地的沙沙声，令人不醉自醉，不迷自迷。吻毕，祁醉微支起身，望向于炀泛着水光的唇瓣，以及他平复呼吸时无意间暴露的殷红小舌。

“于炀……”祁醉隔着一层薄衫捻弄起于炀胸前一粒儿樱珠，不出意料地赢得身下人一阵轻喘，他另一只手探向下方去解于炀的衣裤，“野外偷情的感觉……刺不刺激啊。”

“还好……”于炀眼中一片迷蒙水汽，脸颊布满了潮红，胸口随着呼吸不断起起伏伏。

祁醉似乎对于炀的答案很不满意，他刻意加重了手上的力道，同时用另一只手揉了一把小于炀：“炀神，都硬成这样了还不承认。”

“承认……什么……”

祁醉恬不知耻：“承认你想要我想得都硬了。”

“……”

祁醉不再言语挑逗，而是启唇吻上于炀，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫吸吮起一颗乳粒，而后那吻又辗转流连至小腹。于炀细声呻吟，尾调不断上扬，恍然间又像突然想起什么似的，忙得捂住嘴，用一双满是水汽的眼眸半责怪地盯着祁醉。

“炀神这眼神是欲求不满吗。”祁醉眸光一颤，俯身吻了吻于蓄势待发的小于炀，剥下他内裤用舌尖舔舐他前端。

“……不是……啊不……队长……别舔那里……”于炀被刺激得止不住地颤抖，他向下望时，正巧能看见睡袋下方隆起的一团，祁醉在暗中吞吐的动作顶得睡袋一颤一颤的，显得尤为色情。

“你老公我好不好看，”祁醉五指并拢，在嘴唇触碰不到的地方反复套弄起小于炀，“小哥哥，舒服吗。”

于炀死命捂住嘴，可仍旧抑制不住嘴边泄出的呻吟，他来不及回答祁醉的问题，只能顺从地点点头。

“想射吗，小哥哥。”

于炀这才移开手，有气无力地轻哼：“嗯……想……”

“可我还没射呢，于队也不知道等等我啊。”

“那你想……怎么样……”

“小哥哥，不请老公肏进去爽一爽吗。”

“……”于炀闻言蜷起腿，将后庭处整个景色暴露在祁醉眼前，穴口贪婪地收缩，像是无声的邀请。

祁醉抚摸着于炀敏感的腰侧：“于队，怎么还不请我。”

“嗯……那请老公进来……爽一下……”

“炀神别心急，马上让你舒服。”

祁醉往于炀口中伸进了两根手指，模仿起性爱的动作抽插，指尖不断翻搅着那条湿滑的小舌。于炀满面潮红，用一双湿漉漉的渴求眼神盯着祁醉，老流氓瞬间感到一股热流直冲小腹，连带着下身也硬到爆炸。

“唔……”伴随着拔出手指时“啵”得一声暧昧声响，裹不住的银丝从于炀嘴角留下。

“Drunk哥哥的神之右手口感如何。”

于炀抿了抿嘴，喃喃：“……很好。”

祁醉忍不住偏头笑了笑，继而用粘连了唾液的手指开拓起干涩的甬道，轻车熟路地触及他体内那一点，恶劣地按了下去。

“啊啊……老公……别按那里……啊……”

“小童养媳学乖了啊，不用我引导，都知道喊老公了。”

于炀这才后知后觉地想起方才他对祁醉无意识的称谓，脸颊霎时间红了个彻底。

“小哥哥这么乖，我是不是得好好奖励奖励。”

“奖……嗯……奖什么。”

祁醉不紧不慢撤出手指，扯掉自己衣裤，将他早已硬挺充血的性器抵上穴口：“前列腺按摩高潮，包于队爽飞。”说完他便扶着滚烫的器物挤了进去。

“啊……”于炀来不及收声，带着上挑的尾音失声叫了出来。

“嘘……炀神小点声，喘这么好听，我可舍不得给别人听见。”祁醉嘴上说着，下身却将人顶弄得更深。

“嗯……呜……慢一点……”

于炀被操得身体直痉挛，两条腿紧紧缠绕在祁醉腰侧，跟随交合的频率大幅度摆动着，睡袋两侧的布料不断耸拉又鼓起绷紧，帐中暧昧的气氛不言而喻。最终，于炀受不住这一波波侵袭全身的快感，泄了出来。

祁醉盯紧了交合处于炀泄出的白浊，忍不住逗他：“炀神，给我生一队小HOG怎么样。嗯……新一代HOG，好不好。”

“队长……我生……生不出来……呜……”

“好了好了，不逗你了。”

祁醉托起于炀细长的双腿，一次次将人肏得又准又深，以至于到最后于炀已经脱了力，前端也只能颤颤巍巍地吐出少许晶莹的白浊。

“好了队长……我……我够了……”于炀带着哭腔低声呓语。

祁醉仍不知疲倦地顶进他深处：“小哥哥，喜不喜欢这样……”

“喜欢是……喜欢的……不过现在……队长不要了……啊……”于炀张着嘴压抑地喘息，红润的脸颊上早已挂满了泪痕，他伸出两支软绵绵的手臂去勾祁醉肩颈，半讨好地吻上祁醉。

“于炀……”恋人柔软湿润的双唇吻在自己脸侧，祁醉有些飘飘然。

“嗯……队长……射给我……”于炀爽得脑内昏昏沉沉，内里疯狂地吮吸起祁醉那根坚挺的肉棒，吸绞得祁醉泄进他最深处。

祁醉伏在于炀颈侧喘着粗气，头一歪凑近他耳廓低声轻笑，带着沙哑的声音询问：“炀神，明天还能下床吗。”

“队长……”于炀将头埋在祁醉肩窝左右蹭蹭，“想和队长呆在一起……”

“知道了，乖……”祁醉温柔地抚摸着他发顶，哄着他直至沉眠。

【完】


End file.
